


Dude, Yr So Gay!

by masteremeraldholder



Series: It's Senior Year Already? [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Character(s) of Color, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Shadow the Hedgehog, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Rated T for swearing, Shenanigans, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD, Sports, Track & Field, jet is a himbo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: Sonic and Jet have been waiting in line for a bit when Jet says, “No way Coach is gonna let you on the bus lookin’ like this.”“Like what? A snack?”Jet smacks his lips and swipes a hand across Sonic’s jacket-clad shoulder. A visible ball of dog hair tumbles to the ground. Aw, gross!“Oh…” Sonic says.Coach Steph is a total stickler for looking presentable. Like, she’s dedicated whole practices to proper dress and grooming. She’d probably send him home! Him! The fastest thing alive!(Or Sonic has a dog hair problem.)
Relationships: E-123 Omega/Shadow The Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's Senior Year Already? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Dude, Yr So Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was originally written in april and it’s unfinished; there was supposed to be a second segment, but as usual, i got lazy and stopped writing, and here we are! :’’)
> 
> \- takes place after my other sonjet fic ["in no way was that straight, sonic"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481584) and another sonjet chapter fic i’m currently working on, pray that i get it finished, y’all ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> \- shadow uses they/them pronouns
> 
> \- author does not have adhd
> 
> \- [lit](https://youtu.be/A00A-vQnaJI) song for which fic is named

“Why’re you covered in dog hair?”

It’s the first thing Jet says to Sonic when he sees him. Not “Hey,” or “I missed you.” Nah, he doesn’t roll like that. Oddly, Sonic finds comfort in his boyfriend’s inability to be demonstrative. (He learned that one from his SAT book.)

“I played with Muttski a bit before I left,” Sonic says over his shoulder.

Jet locks the steering on his bike and throws an inconspicuous cover over it. A preemptive deed to deter thieves. “What, did you roll around in the grass with it too?”

“Yeah, actually.”

From the face Jet’s making, it’s obvious he’s thoroughly appalled by Sonic’s behavior. Maurice just laughs it off and grabs his track bag from the backseat before locking his car door. Then, he holds out his hand.

Jet doesn’t hesitate not one bit as he takes Sonic’s probably grubby hand in his own. “You’re lucky I wanna hold your hand.”

Sonic takes a moment to admire the beauty that is Miguel Silva. His sharp jaw, blue eyes, and pierced lip.  _ Geez. _ If Jet isn’t gonna be forthcoming with some affection, Sonic’ll have to do it himself. He leans over and kisses Jet right on the corner of his lips. He smells of aftershave. “I am lucky,” Sonic mumbles.

“I can’t tell if you’re for real or bein’ a dick.”

“M’always sincere, bro!”

Jet’s mouth twitches, and he snorts a laugh, shaking his head so hard his long ponytail sways. “Oh my god, you’re  _ so _ gay.”

Sonic can’t argue with that.

Hand in hand, they cross the sparse parking lot towards the idling charter bus. (Sonic figures the fundraising and PTA were good this year or else they’d be on a smelly school bus.) It’s six in the morning on a Saturday, and yet again, Sonic is back at school. Only today, it’s not for practice. Today’s the real deal. The State Meet for track and field.

It’s what they’ve been working towards all semester, and Sonic knows that he and his teammates are well-prepared. There’s an aura of anticipation beneath the comprehensible fatigue as kids hop out of cars, waving goodbye to their parents—or those that can drive lock their car doors—all clad in patent Windy Hill High tracksuits and shiny sneakers.

The sleepy students form a line beside the bus to store their duffles underneath before checking in with Coach Stephanie by the door.

Sonic and Jet have been waiting in line for a bit when Jet says, “No way Coach is gonna let you on the bus lookin’ like this.”

“Like what? A snack?”

Jet smacks his lips and swipes a hand across Sonic’s jacket-clad shoulder. A visible ball of dog hair tumbles to the ground. Aw, gross!

“Oh…” Sonic says.

Coach Steph is a total stickler for looking presentable. Like, she’s dedicated whole practices to proper dress and grooming. She’d probably send him home! Him! The fastest thing alive!

Maurice worries his lip between his teeth. “What am I gonna do?”

Jet tries brushing the fur off Sonic’s shoulders and back with his hand, but it’s futile. The hair isn’t going anywhere. Curse Muttski for being so darn cute! “Well,” Jet says resolutely. “You’re fucked.”

Sonic goes absolutely red in the face as he stutters, “D-dude! You couldn’t think of another way’ta say that?” Not that his mind’s in the gutter, but Jet’s certainly got a way with words.

Miguel honestly looks confused. “What’d I say?”

Before Sonic can respond, a burst of laughter interrupts him. Sonic turns, so does Jet, and standing behind them sporting an impish grin is none other than Bradley Jones. Their usual bored expression is replaced with amusement. They’re laughing at him!

“This isn’t funny, Shadow!” Sonic shouts because that’s like the only way he can talk to Shadow. Nothing else works. “You know how important this is!”

“It’s definitely not funny,” Shadow says, looking rather intimidating. Or it could be that their normally full, kinky hair is braided to their scalp. Sonic himself prefers the frizzy mass of red and black curls to the braids, but Shadow gripes so much about how it gets in the way when they’re running. “It’s  _ hysterical.” _

Sonic just gives Bradley the evil eye until Omega, who’s been standing there beside Shadow the whole time, speaks up. He appears lost. “I am afraid I do not understand the joke.” 

Maurice has never realized his love for Jeff Park until this moment. And he looks up—because Omega’s super tall and built like a truck, which makes Shadow look like a preteen and they’re by no means puny—and tells Jeff, “Did you lose your wings when you fell from heaven, dude? ‘Cause you’re an angel. I’m blessed.”

Omega doesn’t really have a response to that.

“It’s okay, you don’t have’ta say anything,” Sonic continues. “I know you mean well unlike  _ some _ people.” He sends an ugly look Jet’s way. Jet’s just now seeming to understand the duality of his previous statement. He just purses his lips and squints. And Shadow smirks. Grr.

“I have a lint roller,” Omega says to Sonic and procures said item from his duffle bag. “This should solve your canine hair quandary.”

Sonic beams. “Thanks, man! Hey, wanna get married?”

Omega just stands there and Shadow doesn’t look the least bit interested now that Sonic’s out of hot water. Sonic snickers at the thought, but it’s cut short when Jet snatches the roller from Sonic’s hand. “Turn around,” He orders.

Sonic complies because Miguel’s looking kinda dangerous the way he’s wielding that thing.

Jet moves pretty quickly. It tickles a little when he runs the roller over Sonic’s back. Three lint sheets later, Maurice’s warm-ups are hair-free.

Sonic admires Jet’s work. “You know I could never leave you! You take such good care of me!”

“Someone has to,” Jet hands Omega the roller back, giving him a quick “Thanks,” before turning back around to smooth down Sonic’s jacket.

It’s so cute when he’s like this. Fretting over him and giving him attention. Jet runs his nimble fingers through the hair at the nape of Sonic’s neck and presses his lips there. Sonic melts. He really is lucky.

Then Jet recoils, a grimace on his face. “You smell like a dog,” He crosses his hefty arms over his chest. “Don’t think I’m gonna sit by you just ‘cause you’re my boyfriend.”

Sonic recants his previous statement.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i’m currently in the process of making a new side blog with my sis specifically for this au, hope y’all stick around for it! until then, y’all mind checkin out my [my sister's art blog](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/tagged/sonic-the-hedgehog)?? 😙


End file.
